


Bait

by Tammany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to know Mycroft well to push his buttons...or lure him into your trap. Sherlock knows the bait to use on his brother.</p><p>Never tried a 221b before, and as a much, much longer related fic didn't work out as desired, I decided to just throw some of the central elements into something short, with a cute ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

“Sherlock, I’m a socially isolated genius at the far right side of the bell curve. I’m also a reserved gay male administrator, and a high ranking secret service officer. I’m an _English gentleman_. I think we can eliminate extroversion from my personality profile.” Mycroft glowered in frustration. “No. I don’t want to go to a ‘party.’ I attend events as penance for my sins, or as a professional obligation. I reward myself for work well done by scarpering away from anything that resembles a social commitment. Have I made myself clear? No. No, no, no.” He rapped the tip of his umbrella firmly on the polished marquetry of the foyer to emphasize his determination. “No party. Especially not one with anything to do with nappies.”

The expression on his face was of ill-contained dismay…with, perhaps, a touch of horror.

Sherlock smirked. “You’re still going.”

Mycroft reared back, shocked. “Excuse me?”

Sherlock said, “Deduce it, brother-mine. See you at eight.” Then he swanned off, leaving Mycroft in the middle of the Stranger’s Room, still clad in his coat, frowning.

 I’m the ultimate outsider’s outsider, for heaven’s sake, he thought

Mycroft could hold out against diplomats, bureaucrats, plutocrats, and just plain dirty rats. But Sherlock knew him well, as Mycroft had no immunity to the photo of John and Mary’s perfect, pink baby.


End file.
